gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Razorgirl/How to Buy and Spend Gold
__NOEDITSECTION__ Gold is the most precious tangible commodity of the game. So this guide has been created to help you to spend your Gold wisely. 'When to Purchase Gold' At some point, you may decide that you're enjoying the game enough to blow $20 (or more) on purchasing gold. Don't. Disruptor Beam don't deserve your time nor your money. The first time that you purchase Gold, if you purchase $20 worth you will gain double the amount of Gold for your money. The Double Gold offer only works the first time you purchase Gold AND if you purchase $20 (USD) worth of Gold. If you purchase $50 worth, you will only get the standard amount AND you will no longer be able to get the double gold for $20 later on. So purchase $20 first, then decide if you wish to waste more money this game, rather than buying a game from a game store that is actually worth it. 'Bonus Item Specials' Occaisionally there will also be special items on offer when you purchase Gold. These happen infrequently, but often enough that it may be worth your while to wait until one of these offer pop up. That way you can take advantage of the Double Gold offer AND get a special item at the same time. Sometimes the item is worth it, and sometimes it's not. The Direwolf Matriarch was ACE, but none of the items since have inspired me to shell out another $20. However, if it's your first time buying gold it may be worth it to cross your legs and to hang on until you can get the extra item. 'First Priority '(10 ) Brewhouse '''10 Regardless of whether you're a Free Player or a Wallet Warrior, the '''first thing you should use your Gold on is to unlock the Brewhouse Premium Upgrade for the Village Center. This will allow you to produce either a single Common Resource, or two to six of the same Resource in one go (the amound depends on how many times you've built the Upgrade). Without this upgrade, you can only ever have your Village Centre produce one of a single Resource at any one time. : Note: This doesn't allow you to build two or more different Resources, just multiples of the same resource. I'm sure it's clear to see how getting your Village Center to produce three Grains a time rather than one at a time would be an advantage. 'Building Upgrades '(5+ ) 'Money Chests ' 12 If you plan to sleep (ever), or you have a job, or you have any other reason why you won't be playing this game for X hours, then the Money Chests Premium Upgrade will mean that when you come back to the game you will have a lot more Silver than you would without this Upgrade. Silver means producing more Building Upgrades, which means more Command Points and thus allowing you to send out more Sworn Swords to complete PtP or AvA Actions and/or Adventures. It also means producing more Items and/or Troops, buying kit from the Shop, and generally doing more stuff in the game. Whether this is your second Purchase, or not is up to you and what you want out of your game (and how many people in your Alliance are Bartering with you, because if that's happening you won't need Money Chests). 'Horseshoes' 5 If you plan on being a Battle player, Horseshoes will speed up ALL Battle Actions by 5% once all five levels have been produced. This includes Quests, Adventures, PtP and AvA. This may not seem like a lot, but it stacks with Talents and Items that also speed up Actions. So that means that when you get all eight levels of one of the Talents that speed up a specific Battle Action (eg. Favourable Terrain for Harass) the 24% faster Harass Actions you would normally get from that Talent turns into 29% faster Harass Actions. Throw a couple of Seals that speed up Harass Actions on an Item equipped on your Character and your Sworn Swords will be making Harass Actions even FASTER. If you plan to use Battle Actions while you Burn through Reincarnation, this purchase is a must, because once you spend the 5 Gold to unlock it the first time, you'll never have to spend Gold again to keep using it every time you reincarnate. 'Foreign Diplomat' 5 This works the same as Horseshoes, but instead of having 5% Faster Actions to all Actions Types of a Single Stat, this speed bonus is 10% and it only works for one type of Action: Spy Actions. Again, this bonus applies to all Spy Actions; Quests, Adventures, PtP and AvA. This is a must for anyone looking at Burning through Reincarnation as fast as possible, and is the reason why I chose to specialise in Spy when I'm trying to get through Reincarnation as fast as possible. 'Talents '(10+ ) 'Sand Steed' 10 If you plan to reincarnate a LOT, play a character sworn to House Martell and unlock the Sand Steed Premium Talent. This will speed up all Quests by 24% on top of whatever else you have equipped to your Character and/or Sworn Sword to get through Quests faster. 'Negotiator '''10 You get more silver every time you Barter someone, or someone else Barters you. I'm not sure much more needs to be said. 'Other Actions 10 You may also choose to purchase the Premium Talent for the Action you like to perform the most. For me, that was Sticky Fingers for Steal and Second Strike for Sabotage. However, some of the other actions (ie. All of them except for Aid and Spy it seems) have just as useful Premium Talents that are just as useful. Here are some of the ones '''I think are worthwhile; 'Items and Companions '(23+ ) Spending Gold on Items and Companions should only be done by Wallet Warriors that have spent money on the game, or the truly devoted Free Players that have painstakingly saved all the Gold they got from the Daily Rewards. There are various types of Troops and Items in the game, and as you play the game more, you may find that start developing different "Sets" of Items and Companions to equip on your Character, depending on what you're doing. eg. # Power Set: Items/Troops that Increase Stats/Actions when attacking # Defence Set: Items/Troops that Increase Defence against all Actions #* This could be Items/Troops that Prevent Wounds (I'm not convinced these are worth it) # Speed Set: Items/Troops that Speed up Actions # Killing Set: Items/Troops that Increase Damage/Wounds to defending Sworn Swords # Barter Set: Items/Troops that you give to your Master of Coin and/or Your Character when you're sending or Recieving Barter PtPs from your Alliance # Fun Set: Items/Troops that you like because theyre associated with your favourite character from the show We play this game because we love the Game of Thrones TV Series and/or the Song of Ice and Fire books that the show is based off. This means that you may be tempted to purchase items that relate to your favourite character. As cute as the Wolf Pup is, the stats aren't that great, but there are some people that just want the puppy because it is indeed very cute. You can be a tactical player and not make purchases like this, or you can make the purchase knowing that it brings joy to your life. There is no right or wrong answer on this one. It's your game, so do whatever increases your fun. 'Speed Set' Your Speed Set will help you not on with Reincarnating but also for faster PtP, Adventures, World Events and AvA. Remember that there is a maximum that you can speed up your Actions of 70%, so be careful that you calculate how much your Speed Ups give you for Quests, Adventures, etc... and don't put Seals for Speed on these items if you will hit the Speed Reduction Cap. Any Fealty Seals that get from PtP should be placed on your Character's Speed Set until they can be replaced with Seals that Speed up PtP and/or AvA. Some items speed up all Actions and some only speed up Quests or Adventures. My preference is to go for items that speed up all types of a specific Action, rather than limiting it to just Adventures or PtP. The only exception to this is (MAYBE) the Direwolf Patriarch, which gives 9% faster Quests, as opposed to other Companions that (as of when this was written) only give 7% Faster Actions. Personally, I think that the extra flexibility of getting 7% faster Actions outweighs the benefits of 9% faster Quests, but that is a choice that every player will have to make for themselves. 'Defence Set' Your Defence Set is what you would equip on your character before you go "Away from Keyboard" (AFK), to give your Sworn Swords that are Garrisoned in AvA or On Patroll for incoming PtP Actions, the best Defence valuse that they can possibly get. There are two types of Defence Sets: Generalised and Specialised. You'll have to do your own homework for which items give the best Defence for Battle, Trade and Intrigue. I'm not going to do all your work for you, and there are too many options that should be chosen based on how you've built your character, but this at least gives you an idea of what you should be aiming for. 'Attack Set' Your Attack Set should be geared towards either buffing the Action you wish to specialise in, preventing wounds or causing additional wounds, depending on what your personal play style is. Some people like to Buff "All Attacks", others like to Buff just one Stat (Battle, Trade or Intrigue), and others may like to specialise in just one type of Action (Fight, Barter, Sabotage, etc). There are far too many examples for me to list them all, and they may change with new companions and items being released all the time. 'Sworn Swords '(3 - 35 ) If you plan to Reincarnate, you will want to have at least one permanent Sworn Sword (if not more). The first Sworn Sword that you make Permanent should be a Peerless Sworn Sword, because the extra 30 points in a Stat will help you to punch through Quests when you reincarnate. I also suggest that regardless of what type of player you are (Battle, Trade or Intrigue) that you make one Peerless Trade Sworn Sworn that specialises in Barter, Permanent. The reason being is for you to put them up as a Master of Coin for intercepting incoming PtP Barters. The better the Barter of your defending Sworn Sword, the more Silver you will get from each Barter Action that is sent to you by your Alliance. After that, you may choose to only make Common and Uncommon Sworn Swords permanent. Why? Because they're a lot cheaper to replace when they die in AvA. Sure, Peerless Sworn Swords have better stats and that may mean that they are more likely to survive against attacks they make or defend against. But at some point your Sworn Sword will die and then it will cost you 24,000 to replace them. If you have a Permanent Uncommon Sworn Sword, they will increase in level the more you play, they will keep their levels every time you Reincarnate, and when they die it will only cost you 1,200 Silver (at most) to replace them. When you have 30 Sworn Swords to replace all at once, would you rather be out of pocket by 36,000 or by 720,000 ? Only spend Gold making Sworn Swords Permanent right before you Reincarnate. That way you can make a choice on which one you wish to keep out of all of your options. 'Making Troops or Items Permanent '(2+ ) This should only be done right before you Reincarnate. As good as any item may be, you never know when something better may turn up. Sure, Heavy Warhammers are ace. But you'll be kicking yourself if the next one you craft is a Heavy Warhammer of the Stag . There two ways to make a Troop or Item Permanent: *Rename them *Open a Seal Slot Renaming is MUCH cheaper as it only costs 2 Gold. Personally, I prefer quality over quantity. I would rather spend the extra 3 Gold (could be more depending on which slot I'm opening) to improve the item with a Seal than just renaming it. However, if you have (for example) 10 Gold, you can get five items permanent by renaming them, where as you'll only get two items by opening up a Seal Slot. Only you can know what is right for your circumstances. Opening a Seal slot has a variable cost, since it depends on how many Seal Slots the item already has. There are lots of items that you can produce and/or collect from Adventures that give 20 to a stat and +10% to a specific action. So unless an item is equal to or better than that, DON'T make them permanent. If in doubt, post a picture of it to your Alliance and ask your Alliance mates if they think it's worth making permanent. Category:Blog posts